


Kim's bugs

by monocromeaddict



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Ejaculate, Futanari, Other, Pussy Play, Selfsuck, cum drenched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocromeaddict/pseuds/monocromeaddict
Summary: Dr. Ann possible is studying her daughters newest find when the impossible happens.Inches of the impossible.
Relationships: Solo Character - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kim's bugs

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own any rights to the cartoon, or characters with in, of Kim Possible.  
> Critiques, comments and suggestions are most welcome. This the first thing I've  
> written in years, so any help is appreciated. This story is not for sale.

Doctor Ann Possible's jaw was on the ground and her eyes bulged behind her skewed glass. "NO! NO! NO!, THIS CANT HAPPEN!, H-H-HOW?, THERES NO WAY THIS IS POSSABLE!." The evidence was plain to see how ever; very plain to see. Besides her hopelessly tilted desk that had unceremoniously dumped laptop, papers and various other items onto the floor. Was IT. A fifteen inch long, seven inch girthed, heavily veined and visibly throbbing cock.   
If more evidence was needed she didnt have to look any further than her shredded panties (a by product of a very fast and violent erection) and the two coconut sized balls spilling out from the silky remnants. Ann's mind raced, "What had she been doing before this? Nothing, just studying...OH MY GOD!, KIM'S BUGS!." 

The thought made her stand straight up causing her steel hard erection to push her desk all the way over with a loud crash. The noise did not register though, a very new and very different sensation had her attention. Her new cock was bobbing and weaving back and forth making her balls sway in a extremely pleasant way. Ann heard a soft lust dripping moan escape her lips and realized her knees were feeling weak. Her pussy was starting to tingle too. She shook her head as the thought "At least I still have a pussy" flashed in her mind. The chair seemed to suddenly rise up to met her and she sat down hard, which only caused her cock to bob even harder and place her balls on the cool plastic edge. Now she wasn't tingling anymore, she was dripping and getting horny as hell. Half pleading she groaned, "I have got to stop this". Reaching out to wrap her hands best she could around the new appendage she froze.

Working in a lab kept your hands cool, it was just the environment you got acclimated to. It never crossed her mind that coolness might translate to a erotic sensation someday; a three am monster cock addition hadn't crossed it either though. But here she was tilted back in a office chair, eyes half closed, cool hands barely holding a rock hard cock and her pussy threatening a toe curling orgasm. She had to look at it. What she saw made her dripping pussy spasm. A thick string of pre cum was dangling from the tip, glistening in the bright lights of the lab. "Oh fuck me". Ann's hands darted to her cock and started to move up and down the length, she didn't want to do it but it instinct set in.. She half whispered, half growled "I have to taste you NOW". A lab coat, dress and bra went flying and she cuddled her monster between her breasts, squeezing them together with her arms and bringing the head close to her lips. Her soft pink tongue emerged and she slowly started licking the tip; loving the taste of her precum. Both hands started moving faster now, matching the intensified throbbing every lick and soft suck were causing. She closed her mouth and worked up a healthy supply of saliva letting it slide down her shaft. Her hands were moving effortlessly now with the added moisture and she ran the length from root to tip. Every once and awhile she'd cup her hand moving it in circles on the head. The precum acted like a slippery lube causing her to make guttural groans while her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Ann's lips parted and she opened her mouth wide sliding the engorged head in. Her tongue made slow laps around and over the tip, sporadically alternating soft and hard sucks between each pass. One hand released her cock and shot down to her drenched pussy. Flipping the folds apart she found her clit and pressed her thumb in hard, rubbing in circles as if trying to start a fire with a stick. Fire was a good word, every inch of felt like it was burning.

Her balls began to tighten and got tighter. This feeling she knew from all the blow jobs given to her husband. Panic started to sink in, "I can't cum in my mouth!". Her legs went up to brace herself against her desk and at least try to pull out...but the desk wasn't there. The chair lurched forward and Ann fell to the floor ramming her beast into her throat. Tears swelled in her eyes. Her thumb stopped for a moment and she blinked. It didn't last long, she gave in. The momentary ceasefire on her clit was over before it started, her thumb resumed harder and faster than ever. Ann's throat opened, she wanted this, wanted this so bad. When had her last orgasm been?, Months maybe? and now two at once?. She fell onto her back, mouth and thumb still working furiously, her ass lifted into the air. That snapped the straw. Cold air licked at her ass clover pushing her over the edge, she wanted three arms and something to insert in it. Anything to, "OH GAWD". Ann's legs began to tremble and her ass clenched. "SHIT!!!".

The throbbing turned into a hardness that shouldn't of been allowed. Her pussy clenched like a fighters fist in the dying seconds. She was only balanced by the back of her head and the spikes on her heels, cum started to flow and she drank it. Her pussy screamed a release at the same time. Breathing only through her nose Ann realized this was no good. Thick salty sweet liquid was gushing into her stomach making her belly expand. There was just to much and it came streaming out her nose cutting her oxygen off . Ann was shaking from the combined orgasms, desperately trying to free her cock from her throat and mouth. "Oh God I need air!". The thick cum graciously worked in her favor, making her throat and mouth slippery as a eel. The head popped out of her mouth and she gulped in air like a fish out of water. Her still hard cock wasn't finished though, shooting school glue like streams of cum high into the air and Gravity did its work. Soon Ann's face, tits and lower body were drenched in her hot sticky cum. Her neck hurt.

Ann's heels slid on the linoleum. Her legs stretched lowering her back to the floor. The lab ceiling was spinning eroticly slow. Laying there for awhile her neck began to subsided and she raised her head to look around. The lab and her were a mess. She could see her turned over desk and busted laptop, papers and clothes strewn everywhere, all of it (including herself), covered in what looked like cinnamon bun icing. Out side the window she saw the orange and blue hue of sunrise was peeking it's head, inside the cum was slowing to a trickle from her cock. Ann was tired and spent. Her eyes started to wearily close and the exhaustion coupled with the blissfulness of her orgasms soon had her dreaming.

Her monster started to shrink now, slowly disappearing from wherever it had come from. And Ann, sticky, sweating, blissfully satisfied, moaned in her sleep "Kim's bugs"


End file.
